


Witch Queen of Eldorado

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Leon Orcot finally has the evidence necessary to put Count D away.  However plans go awry and Leon finds out that things are not always as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Queen of Eldorado

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ria

 

 

~"A heart of gold, and she's alone //  
Garden Eden is her home //  
She's like a storm, she's like a star //  
You think she's near, but she so far //  
She's like the sun in wintertime //  
She is hard to find"~

There was a method to that rather self-satisfied smirk that was plastered all over Leon Orcot's face. Or perhaps it was the whistle that came out so disarming from his lips, a merry tune that we was skipping to. Now Leon Orcot was not a man to normally skip however the events of today gave him cause for such a blatant display of unmitigated glee. Right now everything in the world was going as it should be, at least in the dectective's eyes. The setting sun was a rich tapestry of reds, oranges and purples that flower burst upon the sky in a symphony of luminous elegance and the moon hung like a goddess' thumbnail sliver in the arena opposite, trying to force the colour menagerie backwards toward the horizon with the already setting sun.

Leon couldn't of possibly grasped the poetry of that sentiment for by nature he was the most unromantic soul on the face of the planet. No, such imagery was lost on him, he could only appreciate it at face value that went according to his own take on life.

"Count D.. you are -so- going down..." Leon whistled as he winked at a girl walking down the sidewalk, eyeing the curve of her hips as she walked toward a eleborate tea house. Though he resisted the urge to follow her figure into the building, after all he had more important things to worry about at this moment. Like the brown manilla envelope held underneath his right arm.

He had worked day and night for the past couple of months. Trailed the elusive pet shop owner around without giving way to his own presence. Carefully he had collected data and evidence and finally he had it. He had everything that he needed in order to put the freaky cross-dressing, gender-bending Count away and safely behind bars.

That was the brunt of his thoughts as he paused at the door that led into to the mysterious Pet Shop. Leon was not here to put Count away yet though. Of course not, he had to be able to gloat about it to the Count's face first. Much like any typical american he was a bit brash and unmindful of protocol. What he -should- of done was gone to his commanding officer and presented the information in an orderly fashion. That evidentally was asking a bit too much of Orcot.

Pressing his palm flat against the ornamental door before he pushed it open, peeking his head inside. The main shop was quiet save for the tinkling bell that had heralded his entrance, there were drapes over the various cages of the mundane animals and he glanced around. Surely Count D had heard the bell chime and was making his way out from the back, or so Leon hoped. After all he did not want to miss out on his chance to give Count D a proper sending-off party.

~"She's a witchqueen of Eldorado //  
High on the mountain, heya heya heya hoh //  
For the freedom in Eldorado //  
She's the fountain, heya heya heya hoh //  
She's the witchqueen of Eldorado //  
Lady of fire - heya heya heya heya hoh //  
And she fighting for Eldorado //  
With her desire - heya heya heya heya hoh"~

Leon edged into the pet shop and then shut the door behind him, his eyes darting out to scan every inch of soft lighted room. He shifted on his foot and wiggled just a bit, impatient with the waiting and wanting to get to the part where he had D groveling for mercy. Leon was not sure what he would do if D groveled but he knew that he could potentially let D go if D begged nicely enough. He wondered if D would offer him anything, after all Leon figured that D made quite a bit of money off his rather underhanded profession. ~If it's good enough, I won't refuse!~ Leon thought to himself as his mind drew forth images of scantily clad girls and D.. all hand-feeding him turkish delights.

"Heheheh..." Leon thought as he made his way toward the silk curtains that seperated the regular shop from the back, intent on finding D so that he could get the party started.

Unfortunately for him a slender and pale hand parted the sea of embroderied curtain just as he reached it, and then drew the curtain away. Revealed was the high curve of D's cheekbones, lips that were full and rosy and eyes set like almonds. They were features more suited to a girl. Many times Leon found himself staring at those perfect lips, before his eyes were instinctively drawn to what always nipped his libido in the bud. And that was the expanse of that chest.. a highly -flat- chest.

"Why Detective Orcot, I was not expecting you this evening. What a pleasant surprise!" D's voice exclaimed in his husky breathiness, proverbial opium for the ears. Leon felt himself cave for all of about a second before he snapped himself back into reality and away from the lure of that voice.

"Oh just a visit, Count D... a friendly routine visit." Leon said, his lips curving into the boyish grin of a guy with a subtle secret. He could tell that the grin was not lost on D for a brow arched almost questioningly before he glanced behind him, into the curtained room. "Well I just recieved a new aquisition. Perhaps if you could come in and wait for a bit while I tend it, then we can have tea and chat over the excellent baklava that one of my grateful customers sent me, hnnn?" D said softly as he pulled the curtain aside to allow Leon entrance into the candle lit room.

~Whoever heard of lighting a backroom with candles?~ Leon mused as he stepped inside, clutching his package underneath his arm and glancing around at the oriental furnished backroom which in fact served as a waiting room for many of the clients who were not allowed into the inner sanctums of the pet shop. ~Not to mention, this place is alot bigger then it appears from the front... Tricky bastard, that D..~

"You do realize that I am always in the mood for a social call from you, Detective." D uttered smoothly as he moved over to a chaise lounge and motioned for Leon to sit down upon it's decadent plushness. Leon flopped down with a complete lack of grace as he set the package down next to him. Close enough that he could stop D if D in fact tried to pick it up or fondle it in any way. He caught the flicker of gaze upon it, but there was no remark nor questions that fell from those lips.

Leon could never lie... he was not shifty enough to do that, so he merely smiled and sprawled against the curved back of the chaise, his arm resting along it as he sat with legs out and spread, allowing himself to breath suitably and in an inordinately masculine gesture.

"I shall be right back... give me but a few moments." D whispered as he walked over to the double doors, picked up a candle and then slipped through the doors and leaving Leon alone to his thoughts. Leon per usual was wondering what was behind those doors but he figured out that was not important. Perhaps he'd find out once Count D was amiable enough to perhaps show him all of this shop's secrets.

~"She is warming frozen roses - gives you dreams   
Money can't buy - in the desert of Eldorado //  
All your dreams will learn to you"~

Once D had safely left the room, Leon got up from the couch and started to poke and wander among every nook and cranny in the ante-chamber. Leon knew that he had the evidence to put D away, but likewise he had an insatiable curiousity and so he started looking for anything that could even remotely be consided fishy. He got down on his hands and knees and started his search underneath the lounge, and caught a whisp of something silky, he reached underneath and grabbed it with the hook of his fingers and pulled it out. Dangling it in front of his face, he made a face. In front of him was a pair of red silk panties.

"The dog! What exactly -is- D running in this place?" Leon said as he gave them a good shake, watching them sway back and forth in the puppeteer motions of his fingers. Leon furrowed his brows, not sure ~who~ he should be jealous of. He would of stuffed them in his pocket however he heard the soft squeak of the door handle and, panicking, he shoved the panties right underneath the lounge and then made a mad grasp for his seat once again.

D came in holding in both hands a fairly large covered cage, he glanced over at Leon and then he smiled. An infuriating smile that more often then not drove the detective crazy. "Detective.. had I known you were inclined to wander around on the floor, I would of brought you into the back with me.." D said as he carried the cage over to a curved stand near Leon's seat and then sat it down upon it so that it rested securely and firmly.

Leon did not respond, not knowing if D was joking or serious. He found it hard to seperate the two while in the Count's presence.

"What's in the cage?" Leon inquired, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and then clasping his hands together so that he could rest his chin upon the top of them.

"Oh this?" D smiled and then sank down gracefully onto the seat beside the stand and crossed one leg over the other, in a gesture that was elegant and languid. "It was sent to me from a close friend who was sailing down the Amazon River, this creature flew into one of his fishing nets and he thought that I would take particular interest in it."

"It's not one of those endangered animals, eh?" Leon said sceptically, the evidence for the moment forgotten.

"Just because an animal remains hidden does not mean that it is near extinction. You would be surprised how many species that the world considers extinct are really thriving. They have just chosen to take themselves out of the loop, to cut off their ties with humankind." D said as he ran his fingers along the edge of the silk curtain.

"That's damned high and mighty of them.." Leon grumbled.

"I think it is because people as a whole are rather stupid." D aimed the pointed barbed -right- at Leon. It of course was clothed in the typical gentility that the Count radiated, but it was present nonetheless.

"As you were -saying-.. about the thing in the cage?" Leon gritted his teeth and kept his own smile on his lips, though strained it was.

"I will overlook your words about Serendipity being a -thing- and continue on. As I was saying, it was brought back for me. It is actually a type of moth that only can be seen on full, moonlit nights. They prefer it to the harsh glare of the sun, they are sensitive to harsh light and a single ray from the sun could cause their ephemeral plummage to disintegrate." D's fingers then very lightly tugged at the silk so that it fell to pool around the cage.

Hovering inside was a moth around the side of a football, but Leon could barely put together the fact that it was a moth with it's appearance. The moth had beedy eyes and tufts of hair where ears should be along with a pert little nose set amind peach fuzz for covering. However that was not the spectacular part. No, the most entrancing part were the wings made of something shimmering and almost unreal. With each flapping movement of keeping itself aloft in the cage, white dots of light like moon beams danced through it's wings, giving the appearance that it did not possess wings but rather the night sky acted for them. The wings otherwise were fairly transparent, in fact he could see the cage bars through them. And those eyes, the heavens and infinity it seemed were in them.

~"She's justified in wounded knee //  
Some lies are true, oh can't you see //  
Follow the sun, and you will find   
A secret room, just in your mind //  
Let's make this world - a better place  
For the human race"~

"That's.. a moth?" Leon stammered, sitting on the edge of his seat in order to further observe the creature in the cage. "Aren't moths supposed to be.. well, I dunno.. smaller?"

"Perhaps here in America they are.. but no doubt this one has had a steady diet of something favorable to it's growth. It is a child, and already fairly big. It will be magnificient at it's adult stage."

"Diet of what? People?" Leon murmured incredulously.

"I would be very careful what you say. After all you can never tell with such creatures as Serendipity." D said as he leaned sideways in his chair in order to pull the little latch and then very carefully lifted the door so that moth could come out.

"Hey now! What're you doing?" Leon said, visibly sweatdropping as he watched Serendipity zoom out of the cage and start flying speedily around the room in a whirling and utterly dizzy circle. Moonbeams flittering too and fro so that it appeared as if the moth was painting the night sky upon the canvas of the ceiling slightly vaulted ceiling.

"I am letting him out. Serendipity is not a big fan of cages; after having the entire Amazon as a playing ground, I really do not blame him." D's almond eyes followed the moth as it flew, there was a softening to those normally guarded eyes, a tenderness that Leon found rather endearing in it's own way.

"You really care about these creatures in your shop.. don't you?" Leon posed that question at the Pet Master, his blue eyes frank and earnest. Theoretically D did not have to answer this, the answer could of been understood.

"Yes, indeed I do. You could say that they.. are like my children of sorts." D's voice came out as a soft and completely fond whisper.

For the moment the evidence was forgotten due to the moonlight in D's eyes. He got up from his chaise in order to kneel down in front of D's chair, placing his hands on each side of the chair and then casting his eyes up so that he could look up into those fathomless depths. Normally he would of wondered about his reflection that lay therein, but at the moment, he could think of nothing but the absolute beauty right then and there.

Leon was by no means graceful with words, and there was no reason for him to start at this moment. So he attempted to put his thoughts in a way that they would not sound so silly and ultimately in a way that D would not outright laugh at it.

"Hey D.. you know that, well, I appreciate everything you've done. I mean sometimes you can be pretty damn shady... but I think you.. well, I think you have your reasons." What Leon lacked in eloquence, he gained in enthusiasm, his words backed by the quality of fire that had absolutely everything to do with Leon's innate personality. ~Snap out of it, you fool.. you're being hypnotized you goon.. he's doing this on purpose. You can't trust D!~ Leon's mind hissed though it was to no one in particular since Leon did not seem to be listening to any sense, good or otherwise, that his psyche was feeding him.

"Why Detective. I did not know you cared so much.." D slid his hand underneath Leon's chin and shifted the angle just a bit, so that he could look into those eyes. Leon could feel those eyes bore into his own, and yet still he met it forthrightly. Never would he turn his gaze from D's. Not until D broke it first. D then continued, his voice once again retaining that drug quality about it. "You give me hope that humanity has not been completely wasted. You give me the knowledge that the world will be just fine. Thank you Detective." And then D leaned down, very softly and gently brushing his lips against Leon's slightly parted lips.

Lips met lips in a chaste kiss. A kiss that was trembling and soft, much like the wings of the moth that fluttered about the room casting it's moonlit spell onto them. D's lips were slightly commanding and more then a bit controlling. A soft pink tongue darted from those ruby lips to lightly flitter against Leon's lower lip before it slipped deftly into that small opening. There was no doubt who was in control in this very instant. Leon sucked against a tongue that tasted of green tea and honey, a taste so exotic and foreign to him. He would of wanted more however with the deepening of the kiss, a warm haze passed out over him. His limps melted and he felt himself slipping, sliding endlessly through moonlight and eternity. Those eyes are what guided him.

~D.. what have you.. done?..~ But he could not voice it, the darkness would not allow him to do so. That same darkness engulfed him and he was asleep before he was even aware that he was asleep.

~"Love can move the greatest mountain //  
And all your love comes back to you //  
In the desert of Eldorado  
Oh some dreams are coming true"~

It a soft tickle that fluttered him back to consciousness. And he looked up at the Serendipity as he was perched on the back of hte chair, billowing a soft breeze down onto him with the motion of it's wings. Reaching up, to rub the sleep from his eyes, he was abruptly brought to attention that he was without a shirt.

"Hey, where'd my shirt go.." and then of course he propped himself up and was immediately drawn to his legs. Legs that were about as naked has his chest. "What the flying FUCK!" Leon shouted as he reached over to grab a pillow to sort of flop down onto his lap. "D!? Where the fuck is my clothes!?" He looked around for a sign of movement, anything to discern that D was in the room and understanding, however all he saw was a white sheet that was pinned to Serendipty's cage.

Still holding the cushion to a crotch area that did not even have the luxury of boxers, he stumbled his way toward the cage and tore the note off of it. Scanning over the contents with furrowed brows.

-My dear Detective Orcot,

You passed out rather quickly, it must of been a hard day's work for you. However I left you to sleep on the couch since you looked so angelic just laying there and I had not the heart to wake you up. I apologize about your clothes. Evidentally Serendipity grew a bit hungry and consumed them while you were asleep. The Amazonian Moon Moth eats fiber as apart of his diet, thanks to your clothing, Serendipity is on his way to growing into a thriving adult. I did leave you something to wear so that you do not have to return to your home in near nakedness, I expect it dry cleaned and returned on your next visit since it is one of my -favorite- outfits.

Yours, D

Addenum: I hope you did not need the contents of that manilla envelope too badly. I am assuming it is fiber of some sort since that was one of the first things that he went after.-

Leon looked up from the note his eyes strayed over to the chair where D had been sitting the previous evening. Hoping upon hope that his worst fears were not realized. However they were. Laying across the chair was one of D's cheongsams, a beautiful shade of blue that completely departed from the rich reds that D normally liked to parade around in. With fingers trembling with rage he picked it up and gave it a good run down.

"Does the Count -really- expect me to wear this?"

All Leon got was a little sqweh-ing noise from the Moon moth.

And so it was much like the previous evening that Leon found himself walking down the street, fitted into a man-dress that was strangely tailored to his size. Not quite the man he was the night before and flushed red with embarassment over how the situation had turned. The evidence 'eaten' and his pride all but taken away. Leon was reconsidering all the things he said to D underneath the aura of the moth.

His resolve only strengthened as he passed by the very same girl that he had seen beforehand. Watching as she raised her hand to stifle a giggle that was evidentally aimed at him.

~Damn you D.. you are -so- going down...~

Next time he'd be wise to D's tricks.

~"Walk on water - walk on fire //  
The wind must come - from somewhere //  
In the desert of Eldorado  
There is the answer - oh take care"~

\--Fin---

Song: "Witch Queen of Eldorado" by Modern Talking

 


End file.
